


归故里

by thunderybee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada





	归故里

半藏走到半山的鸟居前时，仿佛竜神若有所感，淅淅沥沥的细雨雾蒙蒙地飘了下来笼住他疲惫又渴望的面庞，他看向自阶梯而上朦胧模糊的翠林深处，恍惚间错觉将是要涉入亡者的彼方。

如果不是昨夜那场幻觉般的奇遇，半藏或许觉得自己恐怕还真是在追寻着一个鬼魅迷踪的幽灵，他曾断羽泣血的灵雀，竟从月夜中凭空出现，一番不痛不痒的打斗，几句语焉不详的交代，便从融融月色中飞走了。

他是如此执着追溯的真相，到底是能洗脱罪孽的救赎，还是纠缠不清的宿怨？

岛田半藏沉默着拾阶而上，他背负着的箭羽仿若有千斤重，原本他不想再带着利器去会见雀羽留下的踪迹，倘若昨夜的惊鸿一瞥所见皆为真实……一阵难以遏制的虚弱和后怕席卷了他，他险些又折损了灵雀精巧柔软的羽毛。但如果这一切是那些不知天高地厚小人所设的陷阱，他就让那些胆敢触犯竜神逆鳞的卑鄙小人尝尝白狼的怒火。

当半藏走完最后通往神社的几层，他松了一口气，雾雨翠林间掩映的是驱邪避祸的朱红廊柱，而不是他假象中幽冥诡秘的奠堂。他拨开湿漉的竹叶梢，踏入静悄悄的神社，穿过没有人烟的拜殿，他想起幼时母亲也曾带着他们来此祈福，而现在水池已经干涸，麻绳上的风铃也已锈得没有了声音，他一路踏过旧日的回忆，径直穿过祭堂，找到鸟儿栖息的长廊。

深夜的幽灵早已收敛起钢筋铁骨的利爪，低着头跪坐在朱漆杉木矮几前静静地一动不动，半旧不新的案几上摆好了精巧的酒器，像是等待一个交好的旧友。半藏不置一词，径直坐了下来，他盯着瓷釉边被雨雾沾染的水气，一夜无法入眠而躁动的质问和困惑到了嘴边竟无法说出口，他的喉咙莫名地疼痛起来。

一条白毛巾出现在他低垂的眼帘下，武士微微撩起视线，他死而复生的胞弟微微俯身越过案牍伸直手，微微偏过头“看”着他，“会感冒。”低而温和的机械音让他听得浑身不舒服，便伸手按下毛巾拨开手臂，“我没那么脆弱。”

忍者听闻便不再说话，低下头给兄长斟满酒，推了过去，半藏看着胞弟面前空荡荡的酒器，“你不喝？”源氏面部的荧光似乎是闪了闪，“博士交代我，电子线路最好还是不要接触这些，”他低下头，倒像是对不能与兄长把酒而感到惭愧似的，“我已经很久没碰过了。”

半藏沉沉地叹了一口气，“我也没有碰过了，”他老实交代，“刚开始那段日子……浑浑噩噩……太不成体统，”说归说，半藏还是捏起了酒杯一饮而尽，“……很长一段时间，我不知道该往何处去，”他盯着源氏温顺低垂的头颅，却像是回忆什么，“我也不能背负着残缺的荣誉就此了却残生，我在想，父亲和你……都不会乐于见到那时的我——”他的话没有说完，便被源氏打断，“哥哥，”端坐的鸟儿直起身，“用‘残生’来形容，未免太悲观了一点。”

额前滴下几点未干雨水的武士撩了撩濡湿的额发，沉默着给自己倒上酒，又给弟弟满上，长廊外的雨还没有停下，阴郁盘旋在山林间，显得倒是更加朦胧迷惑，半藏放下酒杯，“那我又能如何？”他问他的弟弟，倒像是儿时考验功课一样，“我以为我失去了一切，身在此间……也不过空壳一具。”

“哥哥，”他感到弟弟在凝视着他，而他只是低头喝酒，随即便听到轻微的机械摩擦的动静，接着一块面部的护甲便被取了下来搁在桌上，半藏抬起头，那双与他一模一样的，活着的，没有被血污所淹没的眼睛看着他，深色的瞳孔在护甲的阴影下倒像是汲满了水，幽幽地泛着波澜，“哥哥，”他的弟弟平静地看着他，“别这样。”

是啊，半藏很想接着说，不能这样，但是他的喉咙又开始灼烧起来，也许是酒精也许是过于阴冷的山雾，他抿着嘴沉默了半响，摇摇头，“我已经老了。”可你为什么还那么年轻，还是像无所畏惧要撞破鸟笼的飞雀一样头破血流也不肯回头。

我们怎么会走到这一步，半藏不知道自己有没有问出声，但是源氏匆匆离开了矮几的对面跪坐到了他身边揽住他，抵住他额头的金属护额冷冰冰的，他却感觉头滚烫地快要烧起来。

“哥哥……”源氏叹息着撩起他眼前濡湿的头发摸了摸他的额头，没有血肉的手指也能体会人的温度吗。“我们又走到了哪处不可回头的一步呢？”半藏模模糊糊想起儿时背着因发烧而哭闹着不肯休息的幼弟，在细风飒飒的庭院里一遍又一遍走过，给他讲夜色迷踪里的奇闻异事哄着他入眠，也许他从最初只想逃得里花村越来越远，到终于能踏入本家为被他所抛弃的胞弟上香，这一年又一年，和当初庭院深夜里的一圈又一圈所走过的路途，其实是一样的。 

哥哥，他的弟弟一直在低声呼唤他，隔着厚重的的下颌护甲贴在他的肩膀，像当初那只只会对他温顺的鸟儿蹲坐肩头一样，半藏看着他的眼睛，除却明亮的波光，护甲的阴影下的灼伤和缝线没有逃过他的眼睛，他们凝视着彼此，就像多年以前半藏第一次看着那个越过了母亲肩头婴孩的目光。

半藏觉得自己大概是真的喝醉了，他径直伸手抓住源氏的胳膊，顺着似乎有了一点温度的金属往上走，直到触及紧紧包覆住下颌的金属，他的手指因为用力而逐渐退去血色，但举动却十分轻柔地，像是想要抚摸灵雀的背羽而不敢惊动它，慢慢扣住下颌试图拉开护甲。

“让我……”他的嗓音十分干涩甚至有几分怯弱，“让我看看你。”

但是先前轻松果断的源氏眼里却头一回露出了犹豫的神色，他迟疑地抓住兄长的手腕，飘忽不定地在半藏的脸庞和手之间，半藏心里失望极了，“好吧…”他的嗓子里干疼地像灌满了砂砾，“是我的错。”

源氏盯着他的眼睛，突然像是下定了某种决心，“不，”他松开兄长的手，半藏也随之懊悔地抽了回来，“我只是……”他低下头，指尖在脸侧的金属面板上磨了磨，“可以的，哥哥。”

“我只是不希望吓到你。”

半藏觉得自己的心跳大概是停止了，就像那时支离破碎的源氏倒在血泊里哀鸣着向杀死他的人求救，几声几不可闻的“哥哥…”之后便断了气，他看见弟弟低下头慢慢拧开下颌的护甲，脱落的钢铁被轻轻搁置在案几上，细微的声响落在半藏心里却震耳欲聋，他觉得自己坐在一片利刃荆棘上，稍微放松紧绷的身体，就会落入万丈深渊被捅成血窟窿。

他的弟弟像做错了事的孩子，低着头不去看他，源氏的脸庞早已不是曾经那个青年柔软轻佻的弧度，丑陋冰冷的金属重铸了线条生硬的下颌骨，他的源氏像被打碎的拼图，游戏的人很是粗心，把他的鸟儿随意拼了拼凑了凑就扔在一边，比起一个人类，这锋利僵硬的金属身躯，使得他更像一把刀，一把枪，一具冷冰冰的活体武器。

源氏悄悄撩起视线窥视他的哥哥，然后困惑地睁大眼，“哥哥，”那个心平气和的青年变得迟疑起来，他有些紧张地直起身靠近半藏，看到半藏的眼神后又想起什么，忽地往后退，“对不起，哥哥。”

半藏闭了闭眼，一把拽住源氏，他的眼眶干涩无比，那些不曾夺眶的水流从泪腺像滚烫的热油一样径直烧进了心里，“他们对你做了什么，”他的嗓音因痛苦而扭曲，“他们……不，不是……”

“我对你做了什么……”

他感到柔软的人工肌理捧住他的脸颊，源氏像是理解了什么，慢慢靠近他的眼睛，“不是你的错，哥哥，不是你的错，”他仅剩的上嘴唇蠕动着，含糊不清地吐出几个音节，“不要哭。”

一半柔软一半僵硬的嘴唇小心翼翼地贴近他半阖上的眼皮，半藏迎着源氏微微仰起头，等到羞愧的泪水从眼睛里消失，便一声不吭地拉下弟弟的头，盯着那双唯一完好无损的眼睛去亲吻他。

半藏吮着弟弟的上嘴唇，一瞬间感觉就像回到了还都是少年时候，弟弟的脸颊和嘴唇像云一样柔软目光像流水一样清澈，而如今，烟云已经散去，唯独水流还静谧地盘旋在他眼睛里。

他偏过头去吻源氏外露的颈部肌肉，而弟弟就像温顺的鸟儿在狼齿间展开羽翼，他伸展双腿用膝盖环住兄长的腰胯，由着哥哥抬高他的臀部压进腹下，一声不吭地只是凝视着半藏。

“哥哥啊……”

“我以为你过世后，”他看着源氏娴熟地扣上先前纠缠中散落的护甲和零件，几乎是自言自语地说，“就把那刀供奉在那里。”源氏的动作停了一下，又继续碾紧腹甲侧位的一处松脱的螺钉，对他忍不住流露的内疚似乎置若罔闻。

因为被忽视，血色涌上他的脸，半藏几乎是有些恼羞成怒地咬着牙，“我一年又一年，一次又一次地强迫自己去面对那把刀，每次看见它，我都必须回想起杀……杀死你的那一刻。”

“我恳求你的怨灵，来索取我的性命。”

“你要求我就此放下所有介怀，那不可能。”

他的弟弟整理好了装甲，转过身面对着他跪坐好，恭恭敬敬向他俯身行以最敬礼。

“我看见了，长兄。”

“你的道路，我从未胆敢缺席过。”

半藏看着弟弟贴近地面的额头和恭敬的身姿，突然失去了声音。

源氏因机械作用而飘忽的声音在他的下方显得极其坚定，“即使曾因为对这幅陋骸残躯的怨怼而不敢露面，”他坐直身体，仍然保持着对半藏的恭敬而低着头，“但我也一次又一次为你做出了回答，哥哥。”

“我说，我原谅你。”


End file.
